Anton Nelke
Anton Nelke is the son of the prince from The Pink by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Anton Nelke Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Pink Alignment: Royal Roommate: Camille Merlin Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great sorcerer. My "Magic" Touch: I have the power of wishing. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Athalante Oeuf. She's got a lovely pink outfit. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be a little too overconfident and rub things in people's face. Favorite Subject: Science and Spells. I love learning all about the different spells in here.. Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I don't want to learn spells that get me into trouble. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Camille. Character Appearance Anton is of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a pink shirt with a carnation pattern and blue jean shorts. He wears a fuchsia cloak and a matching wizard hat. Personality Anton is a pracitcing mage who has been given the power of wishing. If he wishes for something, it will normally come true. Anton is very confident and a bit overly proud of his talent for wishing, although he wants to help people too instead of using wishes just for himself. He sometimes claims to see angels and to have spoken with him, although nobody can actually confirm if he has. Biography Hallo! I'm Anton Nelke. My father was a prince born with the power of wishing (a gift from the angel his mother spoke to). His family's cook stole him away and the queen was accused of killing him. He was raised in a castle in the woods, where a young maiden kept him company. One day, the cook told the girl to kill the prince. She refused, instead killing a hind. The prince used his wishing powers to turn the cook into a poodle and the maiden into a pink (a carnation). He brought the pink and the poodle to the king and explained what happened. He then turned the pink back into the maiden and the poodle back into the cook. The cook was put to death. The queen was freed, but she died a few days later, and then the king died too. The prince took his place as king and married the maiden. I am living quite comfortably with my parents. I am an only child, so it's kind of lonely around here. I spend much of my time in the courtyard admiring the beautiful flowers. I've inherited my father's ability to wish, and I enjoy using my wishing powers. I often use them to wish for things that I need. However, it doesn't always work - sometimes it backfires. I've also taught myself other kinds of magic through reading old scrolls and grimoires. I've become quite proficient at magic, and sometimes I carry a magic wand with me. My family contains a long line of princes who were also powerful magicians. Going to a magical school means a lot to me since I can learn even more spells and take advantage of my wishing powers. I prefer to use my magic to help people, though sometimes I forget that and end up using it very selfishly, as well as playing pranks on others with the magic. I've been smitten with Athalante Oeuf since I first started here. I love that she wears pink. I wear pink too - more guys should wear pink. She doesn't notice me, though, and we haven't talked to each other much. Sigh... As for the destiny conflict...I'm definitely a Royal. I think it's important to use my magic powers to help others. Trivia *Anton's surname means "carnation" in German. *Anton has a pet poodle named Zsa Zsa. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:The Pink